You're Still My Sister
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Újra átgondoltam a fő karakteremet, Minát. A mostani Minának denevér ereje van, ami gonosszá és őrültté teszi. Egy képesség, ami a klánján belül nagyon ritkán öröklődik. A történet azt az éjszakát írja le, amikor Minának el kell hagynia az otthonát.


_You're Still My Sister_

Imádom a sötét éjszakákat, főleg ha fent van a teli Hold. Így a mai éjszaka is ideális nekem. Gonosz vigyorral az arcomon indultam útnak. Könnyed léptekkel lopakodok a Jookikage házához. Én akarom a hatalmat, én akarom uralni Yugakurét. Nagyobb akarok lenni Siyonál, a szüleimnél, a bátyámnál és mindenkinél aki ebben a szaros kis faluban él. Ha én leszek a vezető, mindenki azt teszi amit én mondok, és még drága nővérkém is kénytelen lesz behódolni nekem. Ughh… Már csak Siyo gondolata is felidegesít. Idióta, öntelt picsa, aki azt hiszi ő mindenkinél jobb és úgy is kezel mindenkit. Már amikor képes megszólalni. Megint elkalandoztak a gondolataim. Gyerünk Mina, gondolj a céljaidra, arra amiért idejöttél.  
>Halkan szedem szét a lakatot és osonok be a házba. Körülnézek, de így nem látok semmit. Szükségem van az erőmre. Koncentrálok és érzem, ahogy a hideg borzongás végigfut rajtam. Fogaim enyhén megnőnek, és a füleim is hegyesebbek. A látásom kiélesedik, és a füleimmel is mindent tökéletesen hallok, így könnyedén megtalálom a Jookikage hálóját. Fülelek, de nem hallok bentről mozgolódást. Az érzékeim szerint csapda sincs. Benyitok, de nincs ott senki. Ezek szerint megint túlórázik az irodájában. Elhagyom a házat, miután gondoskodok róla, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint amilyen ott létem előtt volt. Észrevétlenségem megőrzöm, ahogy elmegyek az irodáig. Az őrök sehol, ez fura. Biztosra akarok menni, hogy nem keveredek gyanúba, így körbejárom az épületet, de nem találok senkit. Visszamegyek az irodához és hallgatózom. Halk neszt hallok, de csapdát nem észlelek ezúttal sem. De inkább egy klónt küldök be, hogy ha gáz van, akkor az lefoglalja az ellenséget.<br>- _Batto Bunshin no Jutsu._ – mormogom hallkan a megfelelő jeleket formálva, és egy halk pukkanással ott is terem egy klón, ami belopakodik. Én mereven figyelek mind a benti zajokra, mint a körlüttem lévő helyre. Majd egy másik klónt küldök az épület elé őrnek. Hirtelen gyanús hangokat hallok az irodából, ami rossz jel. Odatapasztom a fülemet az ajtóhoz. Hallok egy pukkanást majd denevérszárnyak csapkodását. A francba, a klónomat elintézték. Kézjeleket formálva elfutok onnan. A kinti klónom is eltűnik. Mögöttem nyílik az ajtó és a rengeteg denevér kirepül onnan.  
>- <em>Suiton, Ja no Kuchi!<em> – zeng a Jookikage hangja, én meg menekülésem közben agyalok, hogy ez miképp történhetett meg. Gyorsan felugrok a plafonhoz és mint egy denevér, úgy tapadok oda. A vízkígyó és a kage alattam mennek el. A lélegzetemet visszatartva várom, hogy eltűnjenek a sarkon, hogy én egy másik utat keresve kijussak. Amint eltűntek a látóhatáron, lemászok és a másik irányba indulok el. Ám megérzem magam mögött a kage chakráját. A francba! Fél szemmel hátranézek, majd rögtön ismét felugrok a plafonra, amikor egy robbanócetlis kunai repül felém. El is kapom a kunait, de vissza is hajítom. Amíg ő kivédi, én jeleket formálok egy új jutsuhoz.  
>- <em>Murasaki Senkoo!<em> – kiáltom és vakító lila fény vesz körül, mely betölti a teret. Az ellenségem semmit nem láthat, én viszont a szemeimnek hála igen. Ez maximum 10 percig marad fenn azon a helyen, ahol végrehajtottam a jutsut, addig én el tudok menekülni. Remélhetőleg. Elkezdek futni, az emlékeimben kutatok másik kijárat után, és rájövök,hogy a tetőre kell feljutnom, onann már könnyen megszökök. A fény megszűnik mögülem, ezek szerint meg tudta szüntetni. Nem is csoda, hisz nem valami erős technika. Megállok, ha hátba támad, az nagyon nem lenne jó nekem.  
>- <em>Suiton, Mizu Kamikiri!<em> – bazdmeg ez szétvágja a padlót! Muszáj volt megint felugranom. Én is jó vagyok a víz technikákban, de mire visszaváltok 'denevér módból', addigra már le is győz. Résen kell lennem.  
>- Már látom ki is vagy te valójában. Hirosa Mina. Mindig is sejtettem, hogy valami nincs veled rendben, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy ideáig fogsz süllyedni. Ki bízott meg téged?<br>- Saját magam miatt jöttem ide. Én akarok lenni a Jookikage, hogy végre mindenki elismerjen!  
>- Azt nem csak hatalommal lehet elérni.<br>- Fogd be! Nem érdekel a rizsád! Meg foglak ölni és én leszek a főnök!  
>- Itt már ugyan nem. <em>Suiton, Mizurappa!<em> – necces, de sikerül kikerülnöm a támadást.  
>- Ejnye, nem szép dolog köpködni. – vigyorodom el gúnyosan. – Mi lenne, ha inkább átadnád a hatalmad? Akkor talán életben hagylak.<br>- Nem Mina, ezért a vétkedért minimum börtönbe kéne csukatni téged, de félő, hogy kiszöksz, így én foglak téged megölni.  
>- Csak hiszed! <em>Koonori, Kyokan Batto!<em> – és egy hatalmas denevér jelenik meg előttem. – Támadj! – adom ki a parancsot, és a denevér azonnal a kagénak ront. A Jookikage pár gyors ütéssel akarja elintézni, de nem tudja, hogy ez nem árt neki. Mintha egy hologrammot akarna szétverni.  
>- Mi a franc ez? – kezd ideges lenni, és meg csak vigyorgok.<br>- _Murasaki Senkoo!_ – kiáltom, és a lila fény mögött elfutok a tetőre. A tetőkön ugrálva hazasietek. Gyorsan összepakolom a legfontosabb holmijaimat. Minél hamarabb el kell tűnnöm innen. Chikka viszont felébred.  
>- Onee-chan mit csinálsz? – kérdezi álmos hangon. Meg sem rémül a kinézetemen, pedig tudom, hogy jól lát engem.<br>- El kell mennem. Megtámadtam a Jookikagét. Nem maradhatok itt. Ha itt maradok, kivégeznek.  
>- Baka! Miért? Miért kellett ezt?<br>- Chikka csend legyen! Azt akarod, hogy lebukjak anyáék előtt is és elkapjanak?  
>- Gomenasai… És mégis hova akarsz menni?<br>- Még nem tudom. De ígérem, hogy visszajövök majd meglátogatni. Erősebb leszek és majd belopakodom valahogy. Sawaka sokat segített ebben. – mondom és ő meg átölel.  
>- Vigyázz magadra, oké? Sok sikert. Én várni fogok rád, és csendben maradok.<br>- Köszi húgi. Most már megyek. A kage biztos a nyomomban van. Sayonnara! – azzal kiugrok az ablakon és a legrövidebb idő alatt hagyom el a falut. Még utoljára visszanézek, majd alakom elveszik a sötétben.

_Három évvel később…_

Már rengeteg ideje, hogy elhagytam Yugakurét. Azóta az Akatsuki tagja vagyok. Bár kellemetlen meglepetés volt számomra, hogy Hidant is ott találtam. Sokat veszekedünk, minden apróságon összekapunk, néha már tetlegességig fajulna, de mindig leállítanak minket, mert mindünk erejére szüksége van az Akatsukinak.  
>Ideje meglátogatnom a húgomat. Megígértem neki. Lehet, hogy sokminden változott és egy őrült, pszichopata gyilkos lettem azóta, de Chikka akkor is fontos maradt számomra. Ő az egyetlen, akit nem tudnék bántani. Mert ő mindig jó volt hozzám, össze voltunk nőve, mint az ikrek. Ezen semmi nem tud változtatni. Nem tagadott le, amiért azt tettem, amit.<br>Így az utam Yugakiréba vezet. Nappal van, de ismerem annyira a környéket, hogy tudjam, ebben az időben senki nem jár erre. Hangokat hallok a közelben az erdő mélyén, így arra veszem az irányt. Óvatosan közelítem meg a helyet, de azonnal megnyugodok, amikor Chikkát látom ott edzeni. Magamhoz hívok egy denevért és Chikkához küldöm egy üzenettel. Miután megkapja, felém fordítja a fejét, majd int, hogy menjek oda. Nem észlelek mást a környéken, így odamegyek. Azonnal rám ugrik egy bordaropogtató ölelés keretében.  
>- Onee-chan! Hol voltál ennyi ideig? És mi ez a hacuka rajtad?<br>- Beálltam az Akatsukiba. – erre elenged, az arcán látszik, hogy félt. Nem fedezek fel sem csalódottságot, sem haragot. – Nem is haragszol rám?  
>- Eleinte haragudtam, de te vagy a kedvenc testvérem, így nem ment örökké. Sokat változtál. Mindig denevér stílusban járkálsz? – néz végig rajtam.<br>- Ha fennáll a veszélye, hogy megtámadnak, igen. Mit csinálsz itt?  
>- Edzek, de nem sokra megyek vele. A <em>Mizu Bunshin<em> nem akar sikerülni, pedig olyan egyszerű.  
>- Na gyere, segítek.<br>- Wííí a nővérkém segít nekem! – kezd el ugrálni és kiabálni.  
>- Chikka halkan! Nem akarok balhét. Most csak is hozzádjöttem.<br>- Ja, oké. Na gyere! – azzal elráncigál a mező közepére. Körbenézek, de nem látok senkit és aggasztó zajt sem hallok.  
>- Jé neked ilyenkor mozog a füled! – hallom hugom hangját és ránézek. Kitágult szemekkel mered rám.<br>- Tényleg?  
>- Aha. Fülelj picit! – ő viszont semmit nem változott. Ugyanolyan hiperaktív, mint volt. Sóhajtva engedelmeskedem neki.<br>- Aww kawaii!  
>- Ne hívj így.<br>- Miért? – néz rám cukin. Megint sóhajtok egyet.  
>- Mindegy. Inkább mutasd, hogy hogyan állsz a technikával, hogy tudjam min kell javítanod.<p>

Jó pár órát töltünk el edzéssel, de megéri, mert a végére Chikkának is tökéletesen megy a technika. Így sem fáradt ki, hisz ő mindig tele van energiával. Kicsit be is szundít mellettem, ahogy pihenünk kicsit az egyik fa árnyékában. Ám ekkor neszt hallok. A zaj forrása felé sandítok, erre kisétál Hidan. Mi a franc?  
>- Nocsak, nocsak, kit látnak szemeim. Hirosa Mina, a denevérlány.<br>- Te meg mit keresel itt? – kelek fel.  
>- Hátrább a fogakkal szivi. Ezt én is kérdezhetném. És ki az a kis csitri?<br>- Ne hívd őt így!  
>- Nyugi már Drakuláné. Na halljam a válaszokat.<br>- Semmi közöd hozzá. – morgom kicsit idegesen. Muszáj ennek itt felbukkannia? Elém sétál, lesandít Chikkára, majd a szemeimbe néz. Ohh azok a lila szemek… Hogy mennyire gyűlölöm most már őket.  
>- Régen kedvesebb voltál velem. – közli arcrezzenés nélkül.<br>- Régen nem voltál egy egoista tahó. – vágom vissza. Szívem szerint kibelezném, de úgy sem halna bele, sőt még élvezné is.  
>- Nekem van mire fel. Egy ilyen test mellett hogyan legyek szerény? – vigyorodik el. – Minden csaj omladozik utánam, még te is.<br>- Az néhány évvel ezelőtt volt. Most már inkább levágnám a fejedet és eltemetném egy halom trágya alá.  
>- Ejnye de huncut vagy.<br>- Ne gúnyolódj velem Hidan.  
>- És ha igen? – Chikka mellett termett és leguggolva kezdte el simogatni az arcát. Egy hatalmas pofonnal elsöpörtem onnét<br>- Ne merj még egyszer a húgomhoz érni, világos?  
>- Áhh, szóval a testvéred. Milyen édes, meglátogattad?<br>- És ha igen?  
>- Nem is tudtam, hogy van gyenge oldalad.<br>- Ne reménykedj, téged ugyanúgy szívfájdalom nélkül kibelezlek.  
>- Azt igazán élvezném.<br>- Fogadunk?  
>- Bocs, Kakuzunál van a pénzeszsák. És a kérdésedre válaszolva érted jöttem. Valami csoda folytán Pein nem tud elérni, így engem küldött, hogy keresselek meg, mert elfogtak egy újabb bijuut.<br>- Jó, mindjárt megyek, csak elbúcsúzom a húgomtól.  
>- Felőlem. Kapsz három percet. – azzal otthagy minket és kimegy az útra. Leguggolok Chikka mellé és megrázom a vállát.<br>- Húgi, ébredj.  
>- Mmh, mi az?<br>- Mennem kell.  
>- Ohh… Értem. Sok sikert, nehogy meg merj halni nekem.<br>- Nem terveztem nyugi. – vigyorodik el. – Na gyere, utolsó ölelés. – ölelem meg. Miután ez megvan, felkelek és Hidan után megyek. Mire odaérek, arcom érzelemmentes.  
>- Na puszimuszi is megvolt? – kérdezi gúnyosan. Gyors mozdulattal kapok elő ehy kunait és a szeme alá szúrom.<br>- Még egy szó és a következő a szemedbe fog menni. – mondom nyugodtan, ő meg szitkozódva húzza ki a fegyvert.  
>- Bazdmeg ez fájt!<br>- És? Mazochista vagy, vagy nem?  
>- Jó, de ez hirtelen volt!<br>- Jó kifogás. Fejezd be a nyafogást, vagy nem csak a szemgolyódat fogom átszúrni.  
>- Hanem?<br>- A heregolyódat is. – fordultam hátra. Lila szemem gonoszan csillant meg ahogy hátranéztem. A kijelentésemtől kicsit visszavonul, tudja jól, hogy meg is teszem. Csendben folytatjuk utunkat. Folytatom az életemet az Akatsukiban.

_~Owari~_


End file.
